Love Denial
by Anime-Blackfan-99
Summary: Wolfram likes Yuri, Yuri refuses to accept he's gay, certain somebody has his eyes on Yuri and Wofram thinks Yuri like's him too, will Yuri realize his feelings for Wolfram way to late? This is Yaoi Yuram:


Ok my dear readers, this is a historic moment in my life….I wrote a yaoi story that is not Sasunaru –gasp!—Yeah I know I was pretty surprised myself XD I would do other stories but I had never felt like I had to. I'm usually pretty comfortable in my Sasunaru field. But this was a special request for my friend Dulce I hope she gets to enjoy it, or at least she better! I worked hard, it's a one-shot :D for my other readers I promise I will be updating Decision Making this weekend :) don't get too exasperated but if you want me to update sooner how about you be nice and review :) This is Kyo Kara Maoh (It's so goddamn good! If you haven't watched you should search it!) Well enough on with the story please review!

Rated: People are you serious? Don't you know me by now? I'll tell you what it starts with the first letter of my name and my name I starts with an R :) My innocence is burning in hell…..—I can't hear it screaming—she's a bit masochistic so don't worry XD

Disclaimer: The characters very sadly do not belong to me they belong to Temari Matsumoto, but …..we can fix that…maybe—starts plotting—

* * *

><p><strong>Love Denial<strong>

It had been a while since we had visited Sara, I was happy I got to see him doing so well. He seems happier, and energetic, and I mean it in a serious way not that good acting he always shows. I took off my shirt as I prepared to go to be.

"Why so thoughtful Yuri?"

I jumped surprised at the intrusion in my room and turned to face Wolfram, who like always was looking at me with such an incriminatory gaze.

"What did I do now Wolfram?" I sighted

"Mph! Wimp, if you feel guilty then you did something"

"Are we really going to start arguing yet _again_"

"If you weren't such a lecherous bastard then I wouldn't have to follow you anywhere or blame you for anything"

"I am not lecherous" I argued back, seriously whatever gave him that impression? The silence spread in the room as he also started changing right in front of me. A blush spread through my cheeks as I got sight of the pretty white skin and ripped muscles. If you were to see him in that blue uniform you would never imagine, he had such fit body. I turned my head looking at Wolfram always messed up my head.

"What were you and Saralegui talking about?"

"Stuff" I answered and Wolfram just rolled his eyes.

"Damn perverted wimp" he whispered as he got in the bed.

"Hey, hey, now Wolfram! You have a room here go sleep there!"

"Shut up wimp I am your fiancée, I shall sleep with you" he huffed, so problematic…

"Fiancée my ass! You're a guy, what's more you're wearing a dress" He sat up on the bed and looked at me outraged.

"It's a _nightgown_ for your information"

"Well I see my mom wearing a _nightgown_ too, so it's obviously something women use"

"Ewww Yuri even your mom you're sick"

"I didn't mean looking at her in that way Wolfram you perverted sick asshole!" He actually chuckled as he dodged the pillow I threw at him.

"Why Yu—ri if you don't want me to sleep in my nightgown you rather I sleep naked?" He whispered sensually as he drew closer and I backed away. Woah! Wait a minute how had the conversation turned from nightgowns to naked bodies.

"Nee, Yuri, why so serious all of a sudden" He whispered as he pushed me down on the bed, his pretty green eyes bore into mine as he placed my hands above my head. All my strength left my body as I felt his warm caress. His lips drew neared, closer and I found myself wanting him to kiss me. Kami-sama what was happening to me?

"Wolf—mph!" I couldn't finish what I was about to say as his lips finally made contact with mine, I struggled but his lips felt soft and warm.

My eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved against mine, a warm feeling spread through my belly. His body got so close to me I could feel him pressing against me. I gasped for air and squeaked as I felt his tongue go inside. One of his hands stayed holding my hands over my head, while the other went down slowly caressing my arm. I unconsciously moaned at the touch. We finally spread for air I felt as if in a daze, we were both breathless. Then it finally dawned on me, Oh for the fucking grace of Shinou! I just made out with Wolfram! Out of surprise I finally got the will to push him away

"What was that about?" I asked, completely flustered, still considering the option of pushing him back in the bed. He just smirked.

"That my dearest Maoh was you not being straight and enjoying it" I could not believe he had just asid that or that I could blush even harder than I was.

"Ok, that did it! Get out!" I hurriedly pushed him off the bed, and he fell straight on his pretty ass.

"Ouch! You don't have to be so violent, what are you an animal!" And I'm the animal he's a dog in heat!

"Well you didn't have to sexually harass me!"

"You know you enjoyed it" he winked, ah!stupid Wolfram and his goddamn sex appeal.

"Just get out! Out, out, out!" I said as I forcefully pushed him out the door.

"Yuri don't be so—"he didn't get to finish as I closed the door straight on his face. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I just made out with Wolfram…Oh God I enjoyed it, how could I enjoy it? He's a guy!

Yuri's conscience: "Yuri, wolfram is a guy, you cannot like him"

Yuri: "Ah but he is so warm…and good at kissing…"

Yuri's conscience: "But you like girls!"

Yuri: "…. "

Yuri's conscience: "Yuri!"

Yuri: What it's not my fault he's got the skills and you cannot deny he's good at kissing…I wonder what else he's good at…and he's better looking than any of the girls I've met"

Yuri's conscience: "And he's got nice biceps too"

Yuri: "Aren't you supposed to be convincing me that he's no good?"

Yuri's conscience: "It's hard to do it when the bastards got so many good points to his favor!"

Ah seriously even my conscience? He put a spell on me, he's got me bewitched and he's going to rape me. Kami-sama help me what I'm I going to do with this feelings, I hugged my pillow as I fell asleep without figuring my dilemma.

_*The Next Morning*_

I awoke to a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes as I sat down on the bed.

"Yes?" I answered sleepily; a maid poked her head through the door.

"Yuri heka, Master Saralegui asks if you will be having breakfast with everybody else"

"Yes, I'll be at the table in just a minute" The maid nodded her head, bowed and retired.

I wonder if Wolfram is there, I can't eat in peace when he's there, whenever he eats it looks as if he were giving his food a fucking blow job. Is it even necessary to lick your food? The bastard does it on purpose…If we could put that pretty mouth of his to work…what the hell I'm I saying! I changed and headed over to the dining table. When I got there Saralegui personally stood up to hug me and led me to a seat beside his.

"Yu—ri! You're here!" I blushed a little as I looked and saw Conrad trying to hold Wolfram down, he was saying something like 'why is he so damn familiar—God damn wimp—always acts like a whore—cant he be faithful for once…' and so on. I actually suppressed the laugh that threatened to come out of my lips; he would probably try to murder me if I laughed. Saralegui was wearing pretty robe and his hair in an up-do. He actually looked cute. Ahh really I need to stop thinking of guy's that way…The food was actually pretty good, They gave us all different desserts mine was good but I really wanted to taste Saralegi's. It looked a lot like strawberry shortcake.

"No fair Saralegui! Yours looks yummier" I complained and Saralegui chuckled.

"If you want some just ask for some, here" he lead the spoon to my mouth, I flushed as I opened it and ate the cake while Saralegui smiled at me.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, very sweet"

"I can give you something sweeter if you prefer" Saralegui said, but I didn't quite get what he meant…

"I'll show you what's sweet you flirting bas—"

"Wolfram calm down and sit down" said Conrad stopping him mid rant.

"Let's go for a walk!" Said Saralegui as he dragged me out of the room I could hear wolfram making another fit.

"Like hell I'm letting him go alone"

"Wolfram sit!"

"I'm not a dog Conrad!"

"Then behave like a human"

"I-am -not-a-human!"

"Then behave like the respected Mazoku you are" I chuckled a little and after we had gotten further away I became unable to hear the continuation of the conversation. Sara was walking closer and closer.

"Yuri you're awfully quiet today"

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm just a bit tired"

"Oh, is there so anything I can do to help"

"You don't have to worry about it I'll be fine, tell me how you are doing better" I asked wanting to change the conversation, we were now in the garden, the flowers had grown beautifully.

"I miss you a lot" I turned towards Saralegui, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"What—"

"When you leave, things get boring, It's better when you're here" His hand grabbed mine as he pulled me closer. Sexually harassed twice in less than twenty four hours, what's wrong with the men in this world! Give me a break! In the middle of my mental struggle I noticed that Saralegui's lips had closed on mine. My eyes widened, as he pulled me closer.

"Sra—sto—stop!" I heard footsteps my god someone was coming, it's not that he was a bad kisser but…an image of wolfram keeps popping up in my head, I can't, I can't do this to him.

"Sara—I—I can't" I said in between breaths. How come guys in this place were so damn strong? I finally pushed him, but felt fear creep un on me as I saw wolfram staring from me to Saralegui. But he was not screaming or making a fit. That ruly terrified me, he would surely start screaming at me and then I wouldn't feel so guilty or bad. But he just turned without saying a word. There was this glint in his eyes. I've hurt him, for once he was not mad but he was sad…

"Wolfram!" I screamed as I ran after him, It hurt me to see him like that, I finally reached his room. I tried to open it but it was closed.

"Wolfram open up"

"No!"

"C'mon we need to talk"

"No we don't" Seriously this guy, whenever I'm willing to open up he's not.

"Wolf"

"Don't call me that! Go fuck that pretty boy"

"I was not going to 'fuck' Sara!"

"Yeah right, yyou seemed pretty much into that kiss"

"Wolfram I do not like Saralegui, he kissed me it's not him who I want to kiss" There was silence, footsteps and a very upset Wolfram poked his head out.

"If you don't want to kiss him, then who do you want to kiss? I blushed, but refused to answer, his eyes flashed with anger as he tried to close the door. I stopped him before he could and walked into the room.

"What's your problem Wolfram!" He stared at me, his eyes wavering.

"My problem, _my_ problem! I'll tell you my problem, you don't love me, and no matter what I do!—No matter how hard I try—I—I really love you—but you to me..dont" the rest of the sentence came in between sobs, I stared at him, a thousand toughts going through my head. Tears were sliding down his flushed cheeks. He was trembling slightly, never in my life did I think I would see wolfram cry. More over that it would be because of me, it feel terrible. I tried getting closer to him, to hug him, tell him that it was ok.

"Wolf—"

"No! Don't—don't touch me!" He spat, and that bugged me. He knew he wanted me to touch me, he knew he loved me. But now he tells me not to touch him.

"Why?" I asked as I drew closer, trying to reach him. He stepped back.

"If you don't love me then there is no use to it, no use to your touch if is cold and detached" He collapsed on the floor, tears running down his face.

"what are you talking about wolfram, I, I do like you" I said softly, but it caused the opposite effect as he cringed.

"That's the thing! I don't want you to like me, I want you to love me, to have the goddamn urge to throw me on the bed and screw me senseless, you take me out of your room if I venture out and kiss you, but have a fucking make out session with pretty Sara right!"

I stood there processing the information. How long had he been thinking like this? He thought I found him undesirable? All this time I had been turning him away, I've been demeaning his self esteem. I could hit myself. Because I know I don't want him to cry, I want him to smile and to argue and to get jealous over me, because I love it when he does. I found him hot, sexy and fuckable.

I want him to depend on me, to lean on me when he's feeling down. Never mind that I do want to throw him on the bed and screw him senseless. So fuck straightness, if its Wolfram I can totally be gay. Fuck I think I've been gay since I met the goddamn bishounen. I pulled Wolfram off the ground; he tried to push himself away from me. But I brought him close and kissed him straight in the lips. He struggled at the beginning but as I got entrance to his mouth and practically raped it he softened, and moaned slightly into the kiss, after a while we had to spread apart due to trivialities such as the need for oxygen.

"Wh—what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly, his face was beautifully flushed, and his green eyes clouded by lust.

"Making your wish come true" I answered, as I couldn't help it and went back to kiss those sweet lips of his, now it was his turn to squeak as I took him by surprise. But he did not complain as I felt his hands digging through my hair and pulling me closer.

We slowly walked backwards towards the bed as I sneaked my hand under his shirt, he gasped and spread apart to look me straight in the eye. I liked away the tearstains left on his face as he flushed harder. We reached the bed and I pushed him into it.

"Yuri, why?"

"Seriously Wolfram to think that you would think I wouldn't be tempted, or attracted to this" I whispered as I slowly licked my way down his neck, and pulled his shirt off, went down to his chest. He started squirming under me and it felt amazing, it was extremely arousing to see him so submissive under me, willing to do anything.

"Now its my turn to push you down right?"

"Wimp shut up and kiss me" he whispered as he pulled my lips back to his, our tongues battled as we tried to take off our clothes. Which was impossible without stopping the kiss, but we seemed a bit reluctant to stop sucking the life out of each other so we opted for taking off our pants, we finally spread apart for some air and I looked down at the god under me. Wolfram's white creamy skin, and his golden hair contrasted with the black bed sheets, he was flushed red, green eyes cloudy, he was breathless looking up at me with adoration. How could I turn him away before? I saw his obvious problem around his region and blushed a bit. This would be my first time doing something like this.

"Here, want me to show you how to do it first" he whispered sensually, as he pushed me down while he took off my shirt. He slowly slid down my underwear liberating my very, very obvious erection. The view of wolframs face in front of it was enough to make me come but what came next almost had me going into the 7th heaven. Wolframs eyes playfully looked straight into mine as he kissed the tip carefully, caringly. I gasped, from a kiss to a lick; I felt the urge to buck upwards but stopped myself knowing that I could hurt him. As if reading my thoughts he finally took it in his mouth. I threw my head back from the feeling of his warmth around my member.

"Wolf—ah!" That seemed to encourage him as he went faster, licking and kissing some parts, just looking at him. I couldn't take it, I was so close, but I wanted to please him too. I reluctantly pulled his face off my erection and kissed him again, tasting myself in his mouth. My hands wandered through his soft skin, I took his erection and gave pumped it, that had him moaning crazily into the kiss. I laid him on the bed again, I sucked one of his nipples and he squirmed under me.

"Yu—ri! Please"

"What is it, Wofl?"

"I want you" I thought I just got harder as I heard him practically beg me to penetrate me. I placed three of my fingers in front of his mouth and he got the clue. He licked the first one, slowly then sucked on it and so on, he practically blew my fingers and it had me going insane. I would never be able to see him eat again. He was torturing me! But now it was my turn.

"Wolf that's enough" I whispered as I gave him a peck on the lips, then licked and sucked my way down. When I finally reached the part of him I wanted to please the most, first I placed a kiss on his tight.

"Yuri—just lick it please" I definitely liked this wolfram. I decided to be a bit more evil as I blew some air on his erection.

"Kami! Yuri get it going or ill just rape you!" I smiled up at him as I sucked him his whole member in one go. His head went straight into the mattress as his hands fisted the sheets.

"AH—finally!"—now that was a turn on, I lead one of my fingers down to his entrance. I gave his member special treatment knowing it would probably be uncomfortable at the beginning. As I slipped the first finger in I felt him tense up, I looked up at him but he just nodded at me. I moved the finger trying to find his pleasure spot, while I kept licking him off. Soon enough he started moaning like crazy. By the time I had all the three fingers inside, I was so hard I could barely contain myself

"Fuck! Yes There!" He cried as I hit his pleasure spot again.

"Damn Wolfram you're so damn hot"

"Enter me" He said breathlessly, pulling me up to give me a kiss.

"Take me, fuck me, love me, need I say it another way" I actually laughed as I kissed him again and positioned myself at his entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts too much" I whispered as I went back to kissing him and started pushing in, fuck it he was so damn tight! His nails scratched my back as he got a bit uncomfortable.

"Yuri don't you dare stop!" he whispered, so I kept on going until I was buried deep inside him, I was breathless and could barely hold myself from just plunging into him over and over.

"You're so damn tight, feels so good" I kissed him again, and again, until he got adjusted

"Move!" I finally moved through his heat, and oh it was so good. When I gave the first thrust back inside he screamed and his held on tighter. I stopped but he snapped back

"Don't you dare stop right now!" I moved again and was rewarded with a moan, moans of pleasure. They were like drugs to my ears. I kept a pace, Wolfram held on to means I buried my face on the crook on his neck. This felt so right, so good, we were made for each other.

"Damn Yuri, so good—ah!" I hit his pleasure spot again, and kept on attacking it. He our pace was lost as we were just franticly searching for that blinding pleasure.

"Yuri, Yuri I love you so much" He looked so good, so perfect.

"Me too, Wolf I love you so much" That seemed to turn him on more, we lost rhythm as I just trusted into him

"Wolf I can't—"

"Me either" he cried as he came, I followed straight after him. I laid besides Wolfram in the bed, we just gazed at each other, I took some hair off his pretty face

"Stay with me tonight"

"I'm your fiancée of course ill stay…stupid"

"How sweet"

"I love you…" He whispered sweetly we were so close our foreheads were almost touching.

"Don't cheat on me again ok?" he said

"I didn't cheat on you"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying"

"Wimp"

"Just go to sleep Wolfram" I chuckled; we hugged each other as we were drawn into the world of dreams.

….

"Yuri!" I awoke startled, I looked over at Wolfram who looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hello there beautiful" I called as he rolled his eyes

"C'mon Yuri is time to wake up stop lazing around and to think you're going to be father, you're going to be such a bad influence"

"Father?" Wolfram looked at me.

"Don't try to be funny Yuri our dear Yuram will be born soon" I looked down at wolfram's protruding belly.

Oh-for-the-fuking-name-of-all-living-things-you-got-to-be-kidding-me!

"You cant be pregnant" …..

"How dare you deny our child? Yuri! Yuri!"

"Yuri!" I sat up startled and looked around the dark room, and then at wolfram who was staring at me worriedly, I looked him up and down, no belly, seriously what a horrible nightmare.

"Are you ok?" Wolfram asked

"Wolf…"

"Yes Yuri?"

"Can you get pregnant?"

"I'm a guy Yuri"

"That's a no?"

"Are you an idiot" Such a relief….

"Never mind lets just go back to sleep…..

-The Next Day-

Yuri's P.O.V.

I was currently heading over to Saralegui's room to tell him I was sorry about yesterday. I left in such a hurry I couldn't even apologize for not being able to return his feelings. When I got there he was actually waiting for me.

"Yuri!" He hugged me and I felt a bit guilty for not being able to return his feelings

"Hey Sara…

"You left kind of suddenly yesterday"

"I'm so sorry Sara but I cannot return your feelings"

"But why? Is it because you love Wolfram but had been denying it all along?"

"Yes but-Wait a minute, Saralegui! You knew all along, this was all your doing!" Saralegui smiled, and winked

"Don't you love my acting skills, did you at least get to do him it was about time, he so totally needed to get laid"

"Saralegui!"

"I did you a favor don't be like that" he said as he got closed and gave me a very unexpected peck on the lips.

"That's a good bye kiss, hope you liked it!" he said as he left through the door and once again, I noticed wolfram was there, furious looking at me.

"Yuuri! You damn perverted two timer, am I not enough, what the hell do I need to tie you donwn to the God damn bed!"

"Wolfram I didn't sara did—"

"Oh shut up you god damn womanizer, man whore I don't know you two timer, wimp, why do you always do this to me"

"Do I need to hide you from the world, just because you're hot"

"Wolfram I, we didn't—"

"Seriously Yuri, how many do you need in your bed, I'm so totally going to close you up even better ill get you into the convent—"

"Oh seriously here we go again-"

THE END.

* * *

><p>So my dear readers that was it! My first non Sasunaru story! What did you think did you all like it! I really do hope you did! I attempted to be hilarious did it work? I hope so! People its kind of late I have school tomorrow. Please, please, please review, you know I love you all, lots of kisses and love yours always<p>

Chio:)


End file.
